Disney- Tails Legends - I Wanna Be Like You - UbiSoftFan94.
This is what should be in Tails Legends, made by UbiSoftFan94, and inspired by BrittAlCroftFan. Cast * Tails as Rayman * Captain Phoebus as Globox * Princess Peach as Barbara * Sonic as Murfy * Tarzan, Fifer Pig, Fiddler Pig, Chip, Dale, and Jose Carioca as The Teensies * 3 Little Wolves, Weasels, Pirates (from Peter Pan), Monkeys, Hauns, Hyenas, Playing Cards (from Alice in Wonderland), Elephants, Rhinos, Hippos, and Wolves (from Robin Hood), Guards (from The Black Cauldron), Robots (from Sonic), Guards (from The Hunchback of Notre Dame),Thieves (from Aladdin) and Goons as The Raving Rabbids * Darth Vader as Toad * Judge Doom as Minotaur Lyrics * (a hand puts on a record, which is one of Tails's favorite records) * Tails: Now I'm the king of the swingers, oh, the jungle VIP. Prince Tails is my name, My claim to fame, Nobody can swing like me, But follow my direction, And a little while, If you hunch down low, and let yourself go, You'll learn my jungle style, Hang your arms lose, Just like an ape, Now swing it caboose! You're getting in shape! * (Thomas, wearing Pikachu ears, one with a gold earring and a Pikachu's tail, which ripped a hole in his black speedo trunks with purple stripes, a blonde ponytail, a pipe in his mouth, and a watch around his wrist, and Emily, wearing cat ears with earrings and a cat's tail, which ripped a hole in her bikini bottoms, based of Shoshanna Lonstein's a necklace between her bikini top, also based of Shoshanna Lonstein's, and a black hairband for her hairstyle, spin round in a circle, take their hands together, dance, hug each other, put their hands on their hips, shake their heads, and kiss each other, while dancing in their sandals. Stephen in his red trunks, based of The Pink Panther's, grabs onto a vine and swings around) * Thomas and Emily: You who who, I wanna be like you who who-- * Stephen: I want to walk you, (gets tangled up in a note) * Rayman: (in his blue tank top and green trunks dances) Talk like you * Mr. J. Thaddeus Toad and Abigail: (in their summer outfit and red tropical swimsuit) too... * Captain Phobeus, Sonic, and Casey Jr (in their summer outfit, red speedos, and blue trunks) : You see it's * Tarzan, Fifer Pig, Fiddler Pig, Chip, Dale, and Jose Carioca (in their swimsuits and clothes): True! * Princess Peach and Tillie: (in two bikinis with spots and red hearts, hold their hands together) Someone like me... * Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Alvin, Simon, Huey, Lewey, Louie, Slimer, Hefty Pig, and Baby Kermit: You! * Darth Vader: My name is Darth Vader, I am Luke Skywalker's father, He underestimates the force, I cut off his hand at Bespin, He cut off my hand at the Death Star 2, He never joins the dark side, He fought himself at Dagobah, I managed to defeat Obi-Wan, Only at the Death Star 1, and will always win again. * Theodore, Michelangelo, Brainy Smurf, Papa Smurf, and Baby Gonzo: Can't * Garfield, ALF, and Baby Piggy: Learn to be like someone like me Category:UbiSoftFan94 Category:Songs Category:Transcripts Category:TheUbiSoftFan94DisneyStyle